Oneshot : Is dis love?
by snigslovearsha
Summary: This is d very strange friendship story of two persons who havnt met each other but r still in touch wid msgs n cals from d past few months.Kriya knows rey bt rey knows her only by her cals n msgs. Wat wil b deir reaction if he comes to know her? Is it just a strange relationship? Do they feel anything beyond d friendship? If so how wil they confess?
1. Chapter 1

**Part1**

This OS consists of two parts-dis is d first n d beginning part.

* * *

Rey n Kriya r left in d calls her keeping his gaze in each n every spot of d doesnt hear d noise of d cell ringing but as he walked further he cud hear d voice on both sides, on d phone n on d followed d way until d voice was so clearly heard.

Kriya heard his foot steps nd became alert as there was no one except thm she knew that it was rey she has already covered herself by scarf she now heard the foot steps clearly her heart started beating started walking Rey to followed the foot steps.(P.S- they can only hear the foot steps they cannot see each other).Kriya rushed to girls locker room, rey now was standing outside.

Call convo

Rey:Baatcutter, pls ek baar toh samne aao.

"Tum aisa bina batkiye rakthi toh mujhe kaisa patha chalega tum kya soch rahi ho.."

K : Rey aap... aap kya bol rahe ho mujhe samajh nahi aa raha hai.

R : plz maine abhi tumhe dekha hai girls locker room mai jate hue plz ek baar samne aao.

K : Rey mai to ... mai to apne...apne ghar par hu.

R : agar ye sach hai to tum ghabra kyu rahi ho?

K : vo...vo..meri maa yahaan hain isiliye..mein phir se cal karthi hun ..

R:Bye?Wat...disconnect kiya.

*Ended*

Rey now was standing outside the locker room he saw around there was no one he was becoming desperate to see her,he again looked around nd after conforming that there was no one he went in without making a pity sound, he scanned the entire room but culd not find anyone but he knew tat she was still there so acted as if going heard his foot steps nd thought that he went away so she came out but she felt herself sticking to the wall he pinned her to the wall nd kept his hand on right side of her face so that she cant move he looked into her beautiful brown eyes which were attracting him more towards makes an effort to go, he keeps his another hand beside her blocking her from d both sides*LLHH spell for 2 mins*.

She looks down unable to bear dose questioning eyes which indirectly where asking her many qs.

"Phone par ithne baate karte ho aur abhi..."

"...Kithna wait karvaogi mujhe"

Her skin was severely prickling as his breath hits her soft skin, her heart starts its beats more faster. Kriya could not speak anything only 1 thing was running in her mind "No rey should not see me now" she kept thinking how to escape from here but she felt someone touching her scarf .

Rey caught the end of the scarf with his left hand, looking at her eyes. Her eyes popped out she didn't want this to happen as Rey took one of his hand she got the opportunity to run away she pushed him as he was not expecting this his grip on scarf loosened..He struggled to maintain a his utter disappointment he did one good thing, he holded on to her scarf n pulled it. She stood startled to his reaction.

He loved dis chasing game, his anxiety to see her was leveling more as d tym was passing cud feel her fragrance thru her scarf which was smoothly held dat soft piece of cloth in his hands n followed never knew wat d way lead him but he was sure of only one thing-to see her n feel her sweet voice which wud wake up him up tenderly every was eager to see her graceful face which he was only dreaming every wasn't sure abt any of his feelings for her, still she was a special person for cud feel her affection thru her words, he cud figure out dat she was a person who was very close to his a tym, there silence cud easily narrate their strange it felt to d others but yet their endless talks always made their days.

His steps directed towards her, she cal feel his intense gaze on her legs weren't listening to her stayed glued to her position until she felt his hand on heartbeats take a high position.

"What if he sees me?Wat wil be his reaction?"

One, two n so many qs. formed in her fury mind without a mere clue for d stepped forward n paced away wid her jet speed.

He follows her upto a distance until she completely gets a message from her,

"Come to atrium"

As directed he went to atrium, he can feel her perfume widely spread in d air, she was here, near by to him but she was looked around n found a small box on d staircase, he took it in hands, it was a wrapped was unsure whether to open it or not to.

Another msg, "Open it".

An unmissing smile curves on his face as he opens was a just a piece of paper with something written on it lyk, "Hcaeb ru prahs em ta 8 etiruovaf ta teem mp".

"?", he msgs her a bit confused.

"Puzzle!Unlock it n then msg me .C u soon'bye...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

* * *

"Meet me at ur favourite beach at 8 pm sharp",he smiled at d message she had left for him.  
"Sure baby", he messaged back in reply.

She loved d way he addressed her baby, she rolled on her bed dreaming about him.

He waited for her reply but he laughed at his anxiety n dozed off not to sleep but to his baatcutter's dreamland.

The way they met, their first LLHH spell, her attractive eyes, the way he was after took d scarf into his hands n felt it for some its fragrance for some tym.

"Baatcutter", he murmured slowly.

In d evng

He was super duper excited to meet her, he hurried to his favourite Juhu beach by he dint knew her much of all n dint directy talk to her, he always had a special feeling for her which made his heart jump in joy when ever he thought of their upcoming wanted d day to be mood was cherishing to make d meeting more excited one, he got up of his car to do d preparations, he went almost hopping on d way singing a random song in his joyful jumping, hopping come walking came to an abrupt end when he saw a gang of girls 4 to 5 busy doing where cleaning d surroundings, decorating d place, keeping a small hogfire n pretty small things stood their examining them, he checked out each n every gal deir with a ray of hope glittering in his eyes to see his baatcutter if she is present over carefully examined deir eyes bcoz dat was d only way for him to recognize.A girl wearing shorts n a sleeveless top in total mess came from d tent,'Another gal he thought to himself'.

He cudnt see her but she was somewat similar to his baatcutter he has seen in d morning, her slim structure was d same but he cud'nt still confirm it was was shouting at d other gals n giving dem orders to make d things went back to d tent looking at all d arrangements in order.

'Holy freak!She is going to kill me today', a gal from d gang yelled in a high pitch.

All d other girls gathered around her , they was a clear notification of tension in deir girl in d tent came back to walked upto dem, d others moved aside making her way more easy.

'Y did u do dis?Can't u do it properly?', she remarked in a broken tone.

'Sorry', another gal replied.

'U need not be rinni', she told n stood up straight wid a poster in her tried hard to see her, she was d only person he missed to take a concentration was completely on her, her hair covered her face but he moved right n left until d poster in her hand was clear.

He was shocked, amused n startled at d same was a beautiful painting, his face was drawn on it with 'I love u Rey', scribbled on d caressed it so , he was sure dat she was his wait a second she loves him, how come dat was possible when they didn't directly talk to each other until gal on d floor also got up n came to holded her by d shoulders, she rubbed her hand on d left cheek of d another gal n pinned d settled hair from her face to d saw her now, her dark brown hazel eyes which were pouring down d tears flowlessly.

"Kriya.. really sorry bt I hav a half an hour is deir na"

"Nahi Rinni..ab nahi isko banane liye mujhe ek week lagi n phir se nahi hoga."

So Baatcutter ur name is Kriya..par ithna silly thing par tumhari ansoo barbaad kar rahi u really love me dis much?

Her beautiful eyes where paying no heed for d words said by her looked damn never thought her to be dis exceptionally was just lyk a small kid wid messed hair, n dose teary eyes twinkled back wid a lil happiness when her another friend spoke out.

"Kriya paint sirf yahaan hee laga hain na, we'll cut off dat area..wat say?"

"Yeah..it will surely workout!Something is better dan nothiing..chalo kriya aur tym math waste n get dreamboy must b coming"

"Haan Kriya..go!We'll check out again once."

Kriya walked forward to d small house which was nearby n he followed wanted to talk to her personally, he pulled her into a bush closing her mouth wid his hand, her back was against his tried hard to remove dat hand but her strength cudnt help her hitted him wid her another hand, he caught her hand dint feel lyk releasing her, he was loving it, smiling to himself. He wanted to see her, he wanted too see that cute baby face which had that messed hair and sparkling eyes .

She bit his hand n ran off to her friends before he cud catch her were shocked to see her running to among d gal came forward to her.

Gal:Kriya..kya hua?Y r u so scared..

Kriya:KIDNAPPER!

She screamed out breathing hard.

Kidnapper..kis angle se mein tumhe kidnapper lagti hun..stop it rey!Tum bina na..

"Kidnapper kahaan?" , a girl spoke out walking hid completely away from dem to a place where he cud see dem n hear dem too.

Rinni walked to kriya, placing her hand on kriya's shoulder.

"Kriya we'll check..go n get ready!"

"Ok..", she replied back going to d house followed by another gal wid her.

She went into d cell silently beeped in his pocket.

"Shit..already 8", he remarked.

"Reyaansh Singhania.. bhi tumhare baatcutter toh sab ko batha di" , he said to himself.

He came out from his hiding place n started walking to d gals with a mischevious smile, he really had a big naughty smile playing on his caught a gal's hand as soon as he recalled her name to be "rinni".

"Hi baatcutter..I kno u must have been waiting for me", he spoke out holding Rinni's hand in his.

"Baatcutter?", she repeated again looking at her friends confused.

A gal from dem came to rescue her.

"She is not ur baatcutter", she told.

"Toh tum ho..den Im really lucky", he said wid open arms welcoming her for a hug.

She never thought even for a second, she paced forward n crushed him into a hug, he was shocked such dat he dint even take her in his broke d hug.

"Im Sharon..Sharon Raiprakash", she said blushing to d core.

"She is ur baatcutter", she said pointing towards a girl who was just coming from d house in a white churidar wid open was looking more lyk an angel descended down to earth in d was busy adjusting her hair.

"I know", he told them.

They understood his words very well now n left d spot for dem to be together.

They were left along kriya was still adjusting her hair looking down and almost rehearsing how to talk to him the one whom she loved and still loves,at last the day came when she had to express her feelings.

Rey kept staring at her admiring her beauty he started moving towards her she was so conscious that every move of his made her heart jump in excitement now they were close she did not speak but started walking he too did not but kept following her they stopped near a table specially arranged for them,sat and looked here and there.

kriya did not look at him till know he was waiting when will she look at him. there was silence for more than 5-6 mins finally rey thought that he should start and so was with kriya both at a time.

K & R : Hi!

cute smile crpt on their faces.

yaha pe ek doubt hai kisko pehle complement dena chahie?

Kriya...

Kriya:U r looking too good..

Rey:Thanks..

Again some gap silence..

Rey:N u r looking too gorgeous..mujhe toh laga ki tum sharmindar type ho, ok ok type ho but u proved me wrong..u r looking lyk an angel.!

A clear notification of smile reaches her eyes from her lips.

Kriya:Chalo..wahaan jake baithe hain..

He moved his hand to take her hand into his but takes it back closing his removed a seat for him n sat in d beside seat.

R : Phone pe itni baate karti ho yaha pe itni silent?

K : vo... bus aise hi. Aap batao do u love anyone?

R : abhi tak to nahi.

Kriya smiled to herself for this ans she was filled with joy.

K : aapko kaisi ladki pasand hai?

R : hmm use open minded rehna chahie khul se apne feeling batana chahie aur sabse imp. mujhse bohot pyaar karna chahie.

K : *thinking* mai koi interview le rahi hu kya aur kya poochu.

R:N she shud kno how to dance.

K:DANCE?

R:Haan..u kno Im a dancer n I prefer my partner to b a dancer too..

Her face turns into a sad fable story reciting d old tales of love notices it.

R:Kuch hua kya?

K:Kuch nahi..

She said snapping out of her self thoughts.

R:Waise how do u know me..

K:College hunk, gud dancer n har performance posters mein hee paint karthi hun tumhara n never did u bother to see me too.

R:Oh sorry but hav to say u r really an awesome painter.

K:Thanks par hone bhi ka kya faida..

R:Did u say sumthing?

K:Nahi..

R:N dance?

K:Mujhe toh dance karna nahi aata.

R:Seriously..

K:Haan..I never tried too.

R:Then try for now..

He said getting up from his held his hand forward for hesitated to make a move, he holded her hand n brought her to placed it on his shoulder while his other hand encircled her stepped back shuddering to his touch.

"Make urself comfortable..dats enough", he murmured pulling her more closer to him.

She tried to do dat, to become comfortable, she steadied herself looking at his eyes n he moved music he kept was playing took her hands into his stretched dem n pinned it on her back crushing her body into breathed hard relieving his leaned forward for a kiss n she tilted back.

This was enough to bring him out of his trance they slowly ended their dance and sat back and again silence for some more mins.

R : um kriya kya tum kisi ko pasand karti ho?

K : um vo... actually * murmuring: oh no ab kya bolu agar ha bolungi to poochoge but no to bol hi nahi sakti coz i love u linecutter*

R : tumne kuch kaha...

K : nahi.

kriya now got up and went near to the rising waves rey too followed her.

K : Rey aapko paani me khelna pasand hai.

R : haa but abhi nahi.

kriya now went more near and let the waves pass through her legs she asked rey to join but he said no she jumped and played like a small kid Rey was totally lost in her, without his knowledge his legs started moving towards her as she didn't know abt it she was just enjoying the moment rey came even close to her she was going back not letting the water touch her feet and again coming front she was totally playing again she went back but this time she hit him she caught her shoulders for supporting her. he made her face him.

Both were lost in each other.

R : Tumne abhi tak jawaab nahi dia...

K : *confused* kaisa jawab?

R : Do u love anyone?

his intense eyes melted her now she thought this was the time to tell him she pushed him and ran towards the table and messaged her friends to fix the poster which she painted,he followed her her heart started beating fast to each of his step he finally came near her and stood in front of her she took one step close to him covered his eyes with her hand and made him turn.

R : Baatcutter ye kya kar rahi ho?

K : Shh! ek min.

He stood quite and she removed her hand as soon as her friends fixed it .He notices d poster he had already seen moves towards his ear n whispers, "I love u rey".

And quickly left him moved back and turned not to see his face she was not ready to hear a no from him she loved him more than her she could not even expect his ans. she kept on question herself "Does he love me?" now he came near her and placed his hand on her shoulder she shut her eyes as tight as she could he turned her making her face him she did not open her eyes he slid his right hand back of her waist and moved close to her ear she was feeling his breath touching her cheek now he whisperes *open ur eyes* she gulped and opened her eyes the first thing she could notice was his eyes they sparkling more than before he again came close to her gave a peck on her cheek which almost brought huge smile on her face he completed "I love u too baatcutter".

* * *

So dis OS ends here..

Pls once again, lykd it or not but pls leave us ur valuable comments.


End file.
